Star Wars: The Silent Wars Chapter 1: Aftermath
by Ghost Mommy Lady
Summary: Yes, I know...Aftermath sounds like it should come at the end. Read the whole thing as I get it written and you'll find out why. Right now this is all I have written. I'll probably break it down into actual chapters and more later.


Anakin looked at his uncle in surprise. "You want me to go _where_?" he asked.

"Q'Ladan," Luke said. He looked very grave. "It's a small world at the edge of the Outer Rim, near one of the most highly contested sectors of space."

"You mean the Halcyon Imperium?" Anakin asked, intrigued in spite of the oddity of the request.

"I take it you've heard about the Hapans, and the rather intense political situation," Luke said with a wry smile. One of Anakin's closest friends was Tenel Ka, the very unconventional Throne Princess of Hapes. There was only a slight chance he _hadn't_ heard the whole story from her.

"I've heard more than what the Hapans are saying," Anakin said. He settled into a chair across from his uncle's desk. "There are a few Halconite Jedi roaming around, although they don't go out of their way to tell us where their parents are from. I've heard their points of view, we all know the Hapan point of view, and Tenel Ka has her own thoughts on the whole situation."

"Oh?"

Anakin grinned. "The Hapans blame the Halconites. The Halconites blame the Hapans. Tenel Ka evidently nearly gave her grandmother a heart attack by declaring that personally she believes that both sides were at fault and that no one side is correct."

"I'm surprised her parents didn't say something about that," Luke said.

"They did," Anakin told him. "Or rather, the Queen Mother did. Teneniel Djo said that she didn't know enough to form an opinion in favor of either side so she was supporting Tenel Ka's declaration. Isolder just kept quiet about the whole thing."

"I'll have to speak with them before this whole situation disintegrates in the Senate," Luke said. "There is another reason I'm sending you to Q'Ladan."

"The rumors," Anakin said grimly, his good humor fading instantly. Luke nodded.

"It's known she fled after an incident on Coruscant put her in disfavor with the Emperor," Luke said. "There have been sightings of her for the last 30 years. Even Mara believes that it's very likely Black Jasmyn ended up on one of the backwater worlds out on the Outer Rim."

"Except now that Q'Ladan has become a popular tourist stop, it's believed she's resurfaced?" Anakin asked.

"We don't know," Luke said. "None of the New Republic's agents have ever been able to get close enough to Q'Ladan to find out. Mara went but didn't have any better luck."

"If Jasmyn was there, she hid from me very well," Mara said, joining her husband and nephew. "She knew me when we both served in the Emperor's Court." She shook her head, her fiery red hair still as bright as ever even though the marks of age were beginning to show around her sparkling emerald eyes. "I knew it was a long shot. But we have to know if she's still alive."

"We think you'll have better luck," Luke said.

"I'm young enough not to have been a part of the Empire or the Rebellion," Anakin said, listing one of the reasons his aunt and uncle had picked him. "I don't really look like either of my parents, or the twins, so I can't readily be identified as coming from our family. And I'm probably the only one out of our group who has an ability that most people don't figure a Jedi Knight will have."

Mara laughed. "Well, you are a very good dancer," she teased.

"Everyone has their hobbies, Aunt Mara," Anakin said with a small shrug. "Mine just happens to be something my mother doesn't mention in polite society."

Luke chuckled. "There's a lot about her children that your mother doesn't mention in polite society," he said.

"What does she expect? We're not precisely the most conventional of families anyhow," Anakin said. He sighed. "Some days I think she wants us to be like she was before she joined the Rebellion: young, naïve, and idealistic. We might be young and a little idealistic, but I doubt the three of us could pass off as naïve anymore. Not after –." Anakin stopped. He still didn't like talking about the events of the past two years.

Luke nodded. The Silent War, as it was called, had shattered the minds of many of his more sensitive young Jedi Knights. Anakin had suffered more than most due to the peculiar nature of his ties to the Force. "Are you going to be up to doing this, Anakin?" Luke asked.

"It'll give me some time to get away from the memories," Anakin said. "I'll be able to put them into a better perspective if I'm not reminded daily of the things that happened."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Anakin said. "I can't leave without letting the others know I'm going. Jaina would hunt me down if I tried." Luke nodded and Anakin bowed before leaving the room.

"Is this really a good idea?" Mara asked. "He's still so fragile, even if he doesn't admit it."

"I have to do something for him, Mara," Luke said. His dark blue eyes were full of concern for his youngest nephew. "He's taken what happened personally, even though he wasn't truly at fault. If I can give him something to do that takes him away from here, away from the immediate memories, then perhaps he can heal."

"It helps that this is sending him into a situation where he can do something he enjoys without his mother interfering," Mara said.

Luke sighed. "Leia swears she's going to stay out of their lives, and yet she insists that they remain a part of hers. I've tried talking to her but it just doesn't work."

"She needs to understand that all children grow up eventually," Mara said. "Even hers. Speaking of children, your son wishes to know if you're going to join us for dinner tonight."

Luke chuckled. Ben was the delight of his life, and most likely the only child he and Mara were going to have. "Yes. Let me finish this up and I'll be along." Mara kissed her husband fondly before heading back to the small set of apartments they shared with their son.

Anakin found the twins and their friends at their usual table in the Great Hall. It was almost dinner time, and many of the Jedi Knights were already assembled. Most of the students were there as well. Tenel Ka spotted him as he walked in and waved him over. He raised his hand to let her know he'd seen her as he wandered through the crowd.

"Anakin! Are you all right? What did Uncle Luke want?" Jaina asked as soon as he'd taken his usual seat beside her.

"He finally found something for me to do," Anakin said. There was a brief shuffle as people took their seats. Tionne and Streen took up positions at the head table and everyone who wasn't seated dropped into their chairs. Food was brought out by serving droids. Once plates and cups were full, and conversations around them had resumed, Anakin answered the unasked question in everyone's mind. "I'm going to Q'Ladan to help keep an eye on the border."

"If there are Halconite agents slipping into New Republic space you should catch them coming in there," Tenel Ka said thoughtfully. "You will also be able to find out if my people are up to their usual tricks."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Raynar asked shrewdly. "It seems like any Jedi Knight with even a modicum of talent at subterfuge could get in and watch the borders."

Anakin nodded and took a long drink of his juice. "There have been sightings of a high level player in the old Emperor's little games on Q'Ladan. No one's been able to get any more information. Uncle Luke wants me to see if I can find her."

"I didn't think there were any members of the Emperor's Court left," Lusa said quietly. The Centauriform was still very sensitive about anything dealing with the Empire. Her race had almost been entirely wiped out by the genocidal squadrons sent by the Emperor to any non-human world that even remotely objected to his rule.

"There are a few," Jaina said. "I know I've heard mom and dad talking about it."

"My parents have also spoken about such things," Tenel Ka said.

"My mother's heard some rumors to the same effect," Raynar said.

"Well, if you see this person, be very careful," Jaina said.

"I fully intend to let Uncle Luke know and let him send someone else to handle it," Anakin said firmly. "I learned my lesson about jumping into things blindly."

"So, are you going in as a Jedi Knight or something else?" Zekk asked quickly. Unfortunately for Anakin, the twins weren't all that sure about his loyalty. Zekk knew the touch of the Silent One's mind. He'd fallen victim to it, the same as Anakin had. He knew that Anakin was as trustworthy as any of them.

Anakin grinned. "I'm going in as a cantina dancer," he said. "I'm not that bad of a dancer, and cantinas are good sources of information."

'They are after you sort through all the garbage people spew," Zekk said. "Then again, that's true of every situation. You might want to check out the Jade Rose and the Starlight Citadel. From what Peckham says, those are the best cantinas on the planet. And the Jade Rose is usually looking for dancers."

"Isn't that awfully hard to do?" Jacen asked.

"It would be if I didn't know how to dance," Anakin said. "I'm very capable of doing this."

"Have fun," Jaina said, cutting off any other comments. "And be careful."

"I will," Anakin said. The meal passed without any further comment on Anakin's new assignment.

Just before the group split up for their evening rituals, Jaina turned back to her younger brother. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Anakin said. "Probably before breakfast."

"Travel safe," she said. She hugged him as she left. The others bid him farewell. Anakin went up onto the roof, his favorite place to do his evening meditation. He settled into a comfortable position and allowed his mind to go still.

Rose stared out over the starlit city of Theridan. "It's still a beautiful city, Rose," Kiva said. Rose turned to look at her employer.

"I know it is, Kiva," she said. "But it lost a lot of its charm and beauty when I lost my parents."

"That was over twenty years ago," Kiva reminded her.

"I know that, Kiva," Rose said. "That doesn't change the fact that I haven't found this place all that attractive for years."

"Then why do you stay?" Kiva asked. "And why did you come back in the first place?"

"This was my home," Rose said, some of the old pain showing through in her voice and face. "What my aunt and uncle did to me was horrifying enough without having Zak and Ehlona sending me off world to a complete stranger. I really don't like travel all that much, so getting found by Anders and the others wasn't much better. I came back because this was the only home I'd ever really known. I haven't left again for the same reason."

"Have you heard anything more from Thorn?" Kiva asked.

"No," Rose said. Her face hardened. "I never want to hear from him again. Not after what he did to me and anyone else who could hear his insane ramblings." She shuddered.

"Don't forget that you're on in about an hour," Kiva said, quickly changing the subject.

"I haven't forgotten," Rose said. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"All right." Kiva left to put in the finishing touches on setting up for the night. Rose's attention turned to a far distant star. She felt, as she gazed at the star, that there was someone there who was searching for her, someone as battered emotionally and mentally as she was. She sent a wordless promise that she was there waiting, and should this person ever show up on her doorstep, she would welcome his company. After a few more minutes, she headed back into her room to get changed for the evening's performance.

Rose sighed as she brushed out her long red hair. It was too much trouble to put it up that morning. The past two weeks had been rough on the young dancer. Her partner had quit the night of her and Kiva's last conversation and she'd been forced to put in a great deal of effort to keep the customers entertained. She preferred having a partner, one who was good enough to take on a few solo dances on his own so she could have a small break. Two weeks of dancing for nearly twelve hours straight was taking its toll on her.

She wandered downstairs dressed in one of her least conspicuous outfits. She paused at the sight of a young man talking earnestly with Kiva. It was too early for customers. The young man must have come for an interview. Too tired to really pay all that much attention, Rose wandered up to the counter. The serving droid took her order for her normal stimulant drink and a light breakfast of fruit. As her mind started working again, she began to pay attention to the conversation going on beside her.

"…I know I don't have any references," the visitor was saying with a bit of desperation. "I've been told that everywhere I've gone. But I can't get references if no one is willing to give me a chance. The Enforcer who's stationed just down the street told me that you needed another dancer."

Rose turned her head sharply. Brand didn't send people to Kiva unless they were worth the time. Kiva was almost as frazzled as she was, and from the looks of it was about to send him away. "Kiva, if Brand sent him, he might be worth at least an audition," she said.

Kiva sighed. "All right, Rose, but you take care of the audition. I'll trust your judgment, so long as you're actually awake today."

"I'm awake," Rose assured him. "I wish I wasn't, but I am." Kiva grunted and walked off. "I'm Rose, the star – and currently the only – dancer here at the Jade Rose Cantina."

"I'm Ani," the young man said, smiling shyly at her. As their eyes met, something passed between them.

"Have we met before?" Rose asked, feeling as if she knew him.

"I don't think so," Ani said. "I'm sure I'd remember if we had. At least, I don't _think_ we've met before." He looked as puzzled as she felt. A vague thought flitted across her mind. Perhaps this was the person she'd been sensing for the last several months.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked, leading him away from the bar and over to the stage.

"Yavin Station," Ani said promptly. "My parents, before they died, were Corusca gem miners working for Lando Calrissian. I worked in the cantina there from the time I could walk. But because I was 'family', he wouldn't give me any references."

Rose laughed. "Calrissian is notorious for being rather demanding of his employees," she said. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Ani nodded. "The Enforcer bought it for me before I came here. He said I'd need my strength."

"Well, why don't you get warmed up? Let's see what you can do," Rose said. Ani went backstage to change and to stretch while she set up the music. Ani came out in a very simple practice outfit. "I've programmed in a few of our more popular songs."

"All right," Ani said. Rose initiated the program. A few moments later, she found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the stage. Ani wasn't just good. He was the best she'd ever seen. He was graceful, quick, and light on his feet. He didn't get the dances perfect, but it was quite likely that he'd never heard the songs she'd selected before. When the music ended, Rose stood up.

"Kiva!" she called over her shoulder.

"I saw," came the reply. "Take him over to your sister's shop and get him some real costumes. Then get back here and run him through some of the duets. You're going to need the help tonight. Tourist season has officially begun."

Ani hopped off the stage. "I take it I've been hired?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Kiva will have the paperwork for you when we get back," Rose promised. "Come on. If you're dancing tonight, we need to give Ehlona all the time we can to get you some decent costumes."

"Who's Ehlona?" Ani asked as he followed her out a side door.

"My sister-in-law," Rose said. "She's really strange but she's a good person. She's married to my older half brother."

"Kiva said something about duets," Ani began.

"You'll be dancing with me," Rose told him. "I'm the only other dancer, and I've been pulling twelve or more hours on stage every night. My partner quit two weeks ago. He got a more lucrative position dancing for the Hapans."

"I went to Hapes," Ani said. There was a definite look of disgust on his face. "The dancers there are just overgrown lap dogs of the wealthy women on that world."

Rose laughed lightly. "Oh, I agree with you," she said. "But it suited his personality better than dancing with me. He likes being pampered and spoiled. I wouldn't do either and he really didn't appreciate that."

Ani laughed as well. "Well, you won't have to worry about that with me," he assured her. "I'm quite used to pulling my own weight and earning my privileges."

"Good," Rose said. "Ah. Here we are. Looks like she's not too busy this morning. Please don't freak out at the sight of her. She really hates that."

The warning came at a good time. Ani's first look at Ehlona would have probably been his last if he'd shown any distress. "Rosie! What are you doing here?" Ehlona asked, spreading her dark leather wings in a lazy stretch. "And who's this?"

"Ehlona, this is Ani. He's going to be my new partner. Kiva told me to get him some costumes for tonight. Apparently he's getting the usual trial by fire," Rose said.

"Well, you need the help," Ehlona said. "Let's see what we've got to work with." She went into the back of the shop.

"Ehlona keeps a small assortment of costumes in stock at all times," Rose explained. "She serves most of the cantinas in the city."

"She's interesting," Ani said.

"At least he's polite," a voice growled from behind them. Rose sighed as Ani jumped.

"That's my older half brother," Rose said. "Zak, quit scaring my new partners every time I come in here."

"If they scare that easily they don't belong as the partner of my younger sister." Zak came out into plain view. He was taller than his wife, but he had the same black leathery wings wrapped around his body.

"You just startled me," Ani said. "I didn't know you were there."


End file.
